Gabriel of the Apes
Gabriel of the Apes is an upcoming one-hour crossover television special produced by Gingo Animation, in co-production with Chernin Entertainment. A crossover of ''Gabriel Garza'' and ''Planet of the Apes'' (reboot series), the film is being directed by Geo G. and produced by Michael Wildshill, Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, John Madson, and Jess Riol. It will air on NBC in late 2018. Plot When the apes accidentally came to Sinking Spring from the post-apocalyptic San Francisco via a portal from the Planet of the Apes universe, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack must team up with Caesar, Maurice, Rocket and Luca to rescue the other apes, who are "ape-napped" by Vio, his henchmen, Koba (whom Vio brought back from the dead), Red, and turncoat apes. Cast Humans * Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza * Ariel Winter as Claire Jones * Elijah Wood as Roge * Ashton Kutcher as Leno * Josh Gad as Cole * Jason Lee as Loy * Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla * Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla * Will Arnett as Vio Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape" * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Devyn Dalton as Cornelius * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Ty Olsson as Red * Aleks Paunovic as Winter * Alessandro Juliani as Spear * Sara Canning as Lake * Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes * Fred Tatasciore as Abe * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Audel LaRoque as Pope * Michael Wildshill as Beta * Patrick Stewart as Erik * Phil Crowley as Leaf * Jason Lee as Lulu * Dee Bradley Baker as Bink * TBA as Lavender Production Gabriel of the Apes was initially announced in December 2016 as a direct-to-video film, and it was reported that Gingo Animation is reuniting with 20th Century Fox for the first time in years since BJ and Wally: FusionMania (2008) to make a Gabriel Garza/''Planet of the Apes'' crossover film. While Gingo will maintain its home at Universal Pictures (as they acquired Gingo in early 2008), it will continue to collaborate with Fox for the film, as Fox originally owns the rights for the Planet of the Apes franchise. All of the Gabriel Garza characters will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that the new characters from War would appear in this film, as well as new original apes made for the film. In July 2017, it was announced that it would instead be released as an one-hour television special airing on NBC in late 2018. Music The film's score will be composed by Michael Giacchino, who composed the score for ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' and War for the Planet of the Apes. Giacchino also previously composed the score for the Christmas special It's a Very Gabriel Christmas!. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Old pages